


Forging Love

by Drysta



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drysta/pseuds/Drysta
Summary: Out of curiosity Taric summoned the great and mighty Aurelion Sol to his side. They talk, Taric learns and Sol dares to hope. They fall in love, even though Sol is reserved and Taric is naive. The more Taric learns, the more protective he becomes and the more he falls in love with the mighty fallen star dragon.





	Forging Love

There had been so many calls to protect things lately, Taric had very little time to himself, let alone to summon Aurelion Sol for their usual escapades. It had been tiring for the mortal Aspect to witness so much death and destruction. He was not immune to the ravages of war or the smallest cruelties now that he was chosen. If anything, it hurt him that much more. His scope of understanding had widened when he joined the immortal beings on top of the mountain, and it had widened that much further the more he got to know the incredible star forger.

Taric found his way to the cave Aurelion had come to enjoy spending time in. The beautiful and fragile multicolored walls had been breath taking the first time he saw it. Sol had brought Taric to see the faceted gem like cavern after a few of their meetings. They learned about each other, and found they could get along rather than hate each other. Not only did they get along, they realized they were attracted to each other. The aspect of life had been awestruck and bashful, much to the creator’s amusement and satisfaction.

“Aurelion? Are you here?” His smooth voice bounced off the cave walls, sending tones of velvet to the dragon’s ears. He had been lounging along some of his favorite nooks in the crystals and slid out of the crevasse to greet the fond, entertaining Targonian man. 

“Up here, dear. How went the call? Save any pretty little damsels this time? Hmmm?” Sol’s sing song voice directed Taric to where he was and they met in the middle. 

Taric’s amused and gentle smile at the dragon’s teasing inquiry. “No, but I do get to take care of you. Does that count?” Taric’s kiss was playful after Aurelion Sol nuzzled him gently with his snout. A deep chuckle vibrated the cave and crystals around them.

Taric was still learning how vast Aurelion Sol’s love was. The dragon had seemingly boundless amounts of love to give, not just for his stars and galaxies, but for the beings that inhabited the little flecks of rock around them. It became repulsive and atrocious to Taric that the Aspects on Targon not only imprisoned him, but tricked him into it. His lips lingered on the dragon’s muzzle and Sol made a small contemplative noise after a while, peering down at Taric and the man's sudden odd change in behavior. Aurelion transformed into his human form and made to ask a question but was cut off by Taric’s stormy expression. 

“Whatever is the matter now, boy?” He smiled and weaved his fingers through silken chocolate locks. He didn’t get long to enjoy the sensation of hair as the man crashed his lips against surprised dragon lips.

It was a hot, heavy kiss with a hardness that wasn’t always pleasant or meant to be tender. It was uncharacteristically messy and unrestrained for the chosen and burned with a passion and possessiveness never seen before. Taric was simultaneously angry at the Aspects that chose him and madly in love with Aurelion Sol. In that moment, he was fueled with righteous fury at the Aspects and burning passion for the precious being in his arms. He made a promise to himself then, as his kisses laid claim to Aurelion’s lips, leaving colorful marks down his jaw and throat and shoulders, that he would love him as fiercely as he deserved and protect the pure, perfect beauty that was the being that showed him the wonders of the world and the entire universe.


End file.
